The wakeup call
by messlady
Summary: What will happen when usually morning bird, or should I say puppet, oversleep one day? What will his blond lover do to wake him up? Read to find out. Just a little one-shot lemon. Yaoi. Smut.


**AN: This is yaoi = contains sex between two guys. Consider yourselves warned. Don't like that kind of stuff, don't read it. As simple as that.**

**This is my first yaoi lemon and first in English (this is not my national language, I'm still learning), mind you. I checked this a hundred times to avoid any errors, though I'm aware that there might be some left behind, so if you find any just let me know. And of course, if you read this, I'd like to know if you liked it. I'm so excited. This is my first work I'm showing in public so I'm looking forward to reviews. Have a nice time reading!**

**I obviously don't own any character from Naruto.**

"Are you still gonna act so imperturbable now…" the large muscular man asked taking a few steps closer and lifting a smaller figure beneath him by the collar of his coat "you little punk?". The victorious grin slowly disappear from his face though when his grey eyes met a pair of deep brown ones. There wasn't even slightest sign of fear visible in them. There wasn't any emotion whatsoever!

"You shouldn't be acting so smug… Yuromi" said the smaller man, his face still impassive.

Yuromi instantly let go of his opponent and jumped back at almost speed of light only to barely dodge a few kunai flying towards him from different directions. Smaller man quickly stood up moving few bright red locks away from his forehead and watching his opponent being pushed away from him by a sudden attack. A barely visible smirk flitted across the brown-eyed man's face as he lifted his hand and started moving his fingers.

The grey-eyed shinobi threw a few shuriken at the brown-eyed one and quickly jump up as another kunai sank into the ground beneath him. The red-head dodge while Yuromi did some hand seals and hundreds of senbon came out of nowhere flying directly toward his opponent. Brown eyes winded slightly as a quick move of fingers caused a large human-like creature jump from the bushes and take the attack on its wooden self.

Some of the needles however hit their aim and sank deep in smaller shinobi's thighs. Red-head winced with a sudden feeling which supposed to be pain though he wasn't so sure about that as shivers quickly run up and down his spine. He decided to ignore the strange feeling and focused back on the battle.

"You're pretty good…" said red-head while preparing to attack "You're going to fit well in my collection… as a human puppet!".

"In your _dreams_ Sasori!" yelled Yuromi as he started performing another jutsu. "I'm gonna use _your_ wooden parts in my fireplace!". Grey-eyed shinobi finished with hand seals and a huge dragon made of fire appeared behind him.

"Tch" was all that Sasori said when he moved his other hand and summoned another puppet and placed it too in front of him. He was more than ready to counter the fire-dragon attack successfully when he suddenly froze.

He struggled to move his hands lifted in the air but they only shook ever so slightly and remained still. Frustration started to overcome the puppet.

_What is going on? Is this some of Yuromi's jutsu? _he thought as he struggled more seeing the big fire-beast coming closer and closer towards him. Suddenly chakra strings which have connected his puppets to his fingers disappeared and two wooden figures fell heavily to the ground. Sasori's eyes widened as two brown irises reflected glowing fire in front of them.

The puppet's skin started to burn. He shut his eyes tight waiting for the worst.

A strange wave of burning sensation consumed his insides like a big fire just burst in his abdomen and made its way up and down his body. A second later needles in his thighs also remind the puppeteer about themselves sending the same shivers along his spine.

"Ahhh.." a soft groan escaped Sasori's mouth. He tilt his head slightly backwards as skin on his neck started to burn more. At that moment the puppet could swear he could feel every single hair on his head. That caused another waves of strange feeling filling him to the tips of his toes which curled themselves at the sensation.

Sasori's head started spinning 'couse of a sudden blood rush and he could swear he could feel it even in those parts of him that were made from wood.

What was that feeling? Haven't he just been attacked? Wasn't his body suppose to curl up in pain? Instead he felt strangely… good.

Suddenly all that shivers and waves of heat started to gather in one spot.

"Mmm.. ohh.." Sasori moaned feeling himself growing extremely hard down there.

His thoughts drifted far away from the battlefield. It seemed nobody was attacking him any longer and with his hands immobilized he couldn't fight anyway.

Instead the red-head's thoughts focused on the lower parts of his body. Some unknown power was giving him increasing amount of pleasure. His pants became uncomfortably tight. A need to rip them off was the only thing the puppeteer could think about. He struggled once again trying to move his hands but soon stopped as another wave of intense pleasure filled him to the end of his hair. His wish was granted and the disturbing piece of cloth suddenly disappeared releasing his rock-hard erection.

"Ahhh…..mm.. hh.." red-head puppeteer moaned and arched his back. His head fell backwards more.

There was so hot around and inside the puppet. And then the additional moist heat surrounded his throbbing member. His all body felt so extremely good, begging for more and more. His eyes shut tight. Unconscious moans escaping his parted lips alongside short gasps for hot air. Something seemed to suck the life from him and pump it back twice as hard at the same time.

"S..so… clo.. se… Ahhh……" Sasori cried out as pleasure overcome him completely. His whole body consumed by the sensation, convulsed, tensed and burn to ashes. His vision completely white. His mind left him for several wonderful moments as he drifted away into orgasmic bliss.

He wouldn't stay in the land of pleasure for too long though.

"Mornin' sleepyhead, hmm" hot breath hit Sasori's ear and he instantly opened his eyes.

There was no battlefield, no Yuromi nor big fire-dragon and the puppeteer wasn't wounded. His eyes closed again.

"That was… a dream.." he sighed, his mind slowly returning from the stars.

"What about?" the same hot voice purred against Sasori's ear.

It was then when he finally realized where he was. Lying on soft blankets and pillows. Naked. A thin layer of sweat cowering his hot body. The red-head finally noticed an extra weight on his chest and tights. He opened his eyes again only to see one of the most orgasmic sights in his life.

The young blond man leaning over him. His body also naked and hot. Long blond locks freely falling on the puppet's shoulders and neck caressing his skin lightly. Crystal blue eyes half closed. Gaze hazed with lust was like an oil for still burning fire inside the red-head's body. The blonde's lips were parted and…

"Well… I guess not everything back then was a dream" Sasori smirked as he lift his head a bit and trailed a tip of his tongue up the blonde's chin licking a small trail of cum which escaped the blue-eyed man's mouth.

The blond soon captured the tongue caressing his skin with his teeth and suck it into his mouth. The red-head wouldn't stay passive. Two damp tongues embracing each other settled in a balanced battle. Two pairs of hot lips devouring one another hungrily. They could keep going that way endlessly.

Until they needed the air, that is. They broke the kiss. A small dribble of saliva still connecting their mouths.

"I take it you liked your wake-up call then? Hm. You slept longer than usual today Danna" said the blond brushing his lips against the other man's. The puppeteer shivered at the memory and the hot breath against his burning skin.

"Had I known you'd wake me up like that I would've overslept everyday" the puppeteer whispered defiantly.

"Good" state the blond and kiss his lover's lips softly "'Couse I'm not finished with you yet" he said and started kissing the way down Sasori's neck to his collarbone nipping on his skin.

"Mmm.." the red-head moaned lightly as hot lips caressed his sensitive spots and tilt his head exposing himself more for the pleasurable touch. He was just about to plunge his hands into that soft silky golden locks tickling his chest when he realized he couldn't.

"What the hell Deidara?!" Sasori raised his voice looking up to where his hands were handcuffed to the bedside above his head and then back at his blond lover with frustration.

So that's why he couldn't move his hands in his 'dream'.

Deidara only smirked and run his hot tongue across the heart box in Sasori's chest. The puppeteer reaction was just like the blond wanted it.

"Ahhh.." Sasori moaned and laid his head back down on the pillows.

_Damn brat! He know__s way too much about my weak spots_, the red-head thought as he felt that hot wet tongue run down his chest and sank in his bellybutton. The puppet-master's eyes traced the way Deidara's lips went lower and lower on his stomach painfully slow.

And then stopped right above the tip of puppet's member.

"Mmm… Danna…" Deidara breathed against the red-head's erection touching it with his lips ever so slightly "You're this hard again?"

Deidara's crystal eyes still looking in Sasori's deep brown ones. Te red-head hold his breath while his eyes were looking intently at his lover's actions.

Deidara's nails run up the puppeteer inner tights sending shivers down his spine.

_So that's… the 'needles'_ Sasori thought unconsciously.

"What do you want me to do…" the blond asked looking at the red-head seductively before giving his lover's manhood a long lick from the bottom to the top "Danna?".

Feeling Deidara's hot breath against his now rock hard member almost pushed Sasori over the edge. The puppeteer closed his eyes and melted into the pleasurable feeling the blond was giving him. And then…

"W..what's… W..why did you stop?" the look of disappointment was visible in Sasori's lust-covered eyes when he opened them to see Deidara sitting between his legs.

"You didn't answer me" he stated before putting his index finger into his mouth and started sucking at it.

"Dei…" Sasori whispered at the sight before struggling in his chains.

Normally the puppet-master would just lay that sexy blond beneath him and fuck him into the bed. But now he was on his mercy. His demanding side didn't like it at all. But at that point he wanted his blue-eyed lover so badly he couldn't resist.

Deidara licked two more fingers and leaned over Sasori.

"So, hmm…" he breathed into his red haired man's ear as he slowly run his finger around the puppet's entrance.

Sasori tensed a bit in anticipation of what was coming next. He wasn't used to be so vulnerable. And now he couldn't do anything to free himself from his chains nor from his own need. That soft lips was kissing him again. His ear, cheek, chin and finally awaiting lips.

Suddenly the puppeteer felt one finger entered him and stared moving in and out slowly. His eyelids shut themselves up as he moaned lightly into the kiss. The feeling, slightly uncomfortable at first, became more and more pleasurable in every second. The puppet relaxed and let the pleasure overcome his body.

"What is gonna be? Sa-so-ri" Deidara breathed into puppeteer's mouth and run his tongue over his lower lip as he slid a second finger into his lover.

Sasori winced slightly in pain as he feel himself being stretched out but this feeling didn't last long as Deidara hit that special spot within him.

"Ahhh… Dei… mmm.."

The blond lips went back to kiss Sasori's neck while his palm mouth let out it's tongue to lick the heart box. The red-head arched his back as waves of pleasure was hitting him again and again from different spots.

The puppet-master couldn't take it any more. He griped handcuff's chains tight and whisper:

"Ahh.. Dei.. s..stop te..asing.. J..just fuck me"

Deidara could barely withstand the sight beneath him. He was painfully hard by then and all he wanted was to fuck his master senseless. But he decided to tease him a little bit longer. He liked his current position and all the more he wanted to hear his Danna begging him for fucking.

"Ah.. What… what was that.. Danna.. hmm.. I didn't hear y..you" the blond panted as he keep thrusting his fingers against Sasori's prostate.

"Fuck me … ahh… Dei..dara.. I.. want your dick.. inside me" Sasori screamed out as he looked into Deidara's eyes. "Please… Fuck me!"

"Gladly" the blond responded.

Oh yes. He loved his Danna talking dirty. It took all that reminded of Deidara's self-control not to blow his load then and there.

He pulled his fingers out only to quickly replace them with his throbbing member. In one fluent motion Deidara sheathe himself completely inside the hot cavern.

"S..Sasori no… Danna.." the blond moaned "you're … ahh.. so tight.."

Sasori grip chains more as he felt Deidara's penis inside him. The pain was back but the puppet run completely out of patience. He wrapped his legs around the blond's waist.

"Move" he demand looking at his lover.

That was all Deidara needed to hear. He pulled almost all the way out and quickly pushed himself back inside. The pleasure was so overwhelming and the sight of his danna wriggling beneath him was just too much. He felt himself closer to heaven with every thrust.

"Fuck! … Dei… Faster…Ohhh.." Sasori moan as started to move his hips against Deidara's thrusts. The blonde grip the puppet's hips firmly and lifted him slightly to go even deeper inside him. He hit his sweet spot over and over with full force making Sasori cry out in pleasure.

"Ahh… Danaaaa…Feels so.. good.. I'm…" Deidara felt himself coming so close. Being inside his Danna was like heaven itself.

"Touch me.. Dei.. mm…Stroke me.." the red-head plead between moans.

Deidara grabbed Sasori's hard member and started to pump it fast in time with his thrusts.

"Danna.. you… ahh.."

"Deiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…." Sasori screamed out as he felt fantastic bliss overcoming his whole body a second time that morning. His grip on chains tightened even more so his knuckles became white just like his vision. He arched his back over the bed and released hard into Deidara's palm mouth which swallowed greedily all his essence.

The blond followed him soon as he felt his walls squeezing his member tighter.

"Dannaaaaaaaaa…." he cried out as he shot his seed deep inside his lover.

Deidara collapsed on his partner, both panting heavily.

"How did you…like that… Danna?" the blond breathed against Sasori's chest.

"Oh well… Dei… you're totally.. amazing" the puppeteer panted.

Deidara smiled before pulling himself out and laid next to his lover.

"I can wake you up… this way every morning, hm" he whispered before kissing Sasori's ear softly.

"Mmm.. you wish brat" Sasori smiled small. "Next time I'm fucking your ass"

"I don't know Danna…" Deidara smirked as he sat up and looked over still handcuffed puppet "I like you like this, hm"

"Brat…" the red-head looked at the ceiling.

"Yes?" Deidara smiled.

"Unchain me"

"I can't"

"What?" Sasori's eyes widened as he looked back at the blond.

"I don't have the key" Deidara shrugged.

"Don't you even joke like this!" the puppet becaming frustrated

"Those are magic handcuffs, hm. You gotta say a magic word" Deidara smirked.

"Fuck you!" Sasori spat.

"That's not the one, hm" the blond shook his head "Try again"

"Deidara…" the puppeteer's voice suddenly became soft and more… seductive.

"Yeah?" Deidara' s eyes widened.

"I'm gonna free myself of those stupid chains. And when I do…"

"Yes Danna?"

"You won't be able to walk for at least two weeks!"

"Mmm Danna…"the blond leaned over and sucked at Sasori's neck leaving a hikcey "I guess… I might unchain you now, hm… just for a little while…"

**2nd AN: Thanx and kisses for all you good people reviewing this and all who added my story to your favorites :) I'm soo happy you liked this! Yay.. You making me more addicted to this site ;P (my love is gonna throw away my computer someday :P) **

**I'm writing some new stuff now - check them out :)**


End file.
